


grief

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: ...quarantine, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: "Ryuji."He stops, looking up. "Yeah, man?""You..." Akira swallows. "You broke quarantine just to give me a care package?"
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	grief

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im surprised i didnt write a quarantine fic sooner

_Bzzt, bzzt_

Morgana groans, tail swishing lethargically. "Who is it?"

Akira blinks groggily, letting out a yawn as he slaps around for his phone and brings the screen to his face.

_u awake????_

"Ryuji again?" Morgana says, rolling his eyes. "Can't shut up, can he?"

 _Now I am_ , he texts back slowly, sleep making his fingers heavy.

_oops. im outside leblanc, haha_

That makes Akira pause, gently pushing Morgana off his stomach and rolling out of bed.

"Where you going?"

"Ryuji's outside."

"Isn't that illegal now?" he mumbles, eyes closing already.

"I'll be back."

Akira quickly heads down the stairs, habitually quiet despite the empty cafe. Even through the darkness, he can see a grinning Ryuji, waving through the glass door.

Unlocking it, he props it an inch open. Akira quirks an eyebrow. "Um?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know about the whole 'lack of human contact' thing that we're supposed to be doing—"

"It's called social distancing."

"— _but,_ I'm here for good reason." Ryuji lifts his hands, proudly showcasing a paper bag. "I know you go crazy when you can't leave the house, soooo I'm here bearing gifts!" Peering inside, he continues, "There's candy, movies, games, oh, even that manga I've been tryna get you to read but you never did, so no excuses anymore! There's also some books, because only weird nerds read—"

"Ryuji."

He stops, looking up. "Yeah, man?"

"You..." Akira swallows. "You broke quarantine just to give me a care package?"

"Well," he blinks. "I mean, yeah?"

"You could've gotten sick on your way here."

"That's why I came at night! Ain't no one around at three am. Smart, huh?"

"The trains are shut down."

"I biked."

Akira stares at him, before huffing out a laugh, shoulders shaking. "I love you."

Ryuji grins, too wide for something so late in the night. "Love you, too." He pulls out his phone, checking the time. "I guess I should leave. Don't want my mom figuring out I left the house, ya know?"

"Okay," he says, soft. "Hey, Ryuji?"

"Yeah, man?"

Akira's finger idly traces mindless shapes on the glass. "Let's do something once all of this is done."

Ryuji laughs, even though his chest tightens. Lifting his hand against the glass, he writes a smiley face. If he imagines hard enough, it's almost like he can reach Akira beyond the barrier between them.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you read fic to escape the reality we live in and i just shoved the whole pandemic thing in your face, i promise i'll try not to write another one if i can help it


End file.
